Anakin Skywalker
'''Anakin Skywalker '''was the former jedi knight and padawan of Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. husband of Padmé Amidala and father of Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa, who was turned to the dark side by Sheev Palpatine and became Darth Vader Background Anakin Skywalker was a Force-sensitive human male who served the Galactic Republic as a Jedi Knight, and later the Galactic Empire as the Sith Lord Darth Vader. Believed to have been conceived by the Force, he was born to Shmi Skywalker Lars and moved to the Outer Rim world of Tatooine at a young age, where he and his mother were slaves. They both belonged to a Toydarian junk dealer named Watto. At a young age, Skywalker was discovered by Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi Wan Kenobi, who freed Anakin from slavery and brought the boy into their community; hailing Skywalker as the Chosen One of Jedi prophecy, destined to defeat the Sith and bring balance to the Force. In the years leading up to the devastating, galaxy-wide conflict known as the Clone Wars, Skywalker was apprenticed to Obi-Wan Kenobi. Following the events of the Battle of Geonosis, -- the opening salvo which sparked the Clone War -- Skywalker secretly married his childhood love, Senator Padmé Amidala. As the war progressed, Skywalker saw very little of Amidala, prizing the moments the two were able to share with one another. Early in the course of the war, the Jedi High Council assigned Skywalker a Padawan of his own, Ahsoka Tano; a gifted student who, much to Skywalker's chagrin, eventually left the Order. Towards the end of the war, Skywalker was blessed with the news of pending fatherhood, when Amidala announced she was carrying their first child. But this joy turned to an overwhelming sorrow, as Skywalker became plagued with visions of his wife's demise in childbirth. Anakin's desire to protect the ones he loved would drive him to the dark side of the Force. In a misguided attempt at saving the life of his wife and unborn child, Skywalker betrayed the Jedi, pledging himself to the teachings of his former confidant and friend, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine (secretly the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious), thus becoming the Sith Lord Darth Vader. Palpatine shortly thereafter ended the war, destroyed the Jedi Order, and declared himself Galactic Emperor. On Mustafar, Darth Vader turned against his former master, Kenobi, and his wife, Amidala, when the two refused to join him. He caused the latter's death, and dueled the former. Ultimately, Kenobi emerged the victor, and he was left limbless and burnt on the banks of a volcanic river. Variations Physical Sw007.png|1999 (Kid) Sw008.png|1999 (Kid) Sw159.png|2007 (Kid) Sw327.png|2011 (Kid) Sw349.png|2011 (Kid) Sw640.png|2015 (Kid) Sw099.png|2002 (Padawan) Sw100.png|2002 (Padawan) Sw488.png|2013 (Padawan) Sw183.png|2008 (Clone Wars) Sw317.png|2011 (Clone Wars) Sw542.png|2014 (Clone Wars) Sw263.png|2010 (Parka) Sw121.png|2005 (Episode III) Light Up Sw120.png|2005 (Episode III) Sw419.png|2012 (Episode III) Sw361.png|2012 (Episode III) Sw526.png|2014 (Episode III) Sw139.png|2005 (Wounded) Sw283.png|2010 (Wounded) Video Game Set Appearances *7141 Naboo Fighter *7131 Anakin's Podracer *7159 Star Wars Bucket *7171 Mos Espa Podrace *7113 Tusken Raider Encounter *7133 Bounty Hunter Pursuit *7251 Darth Vader Transformation *7257 Ultimate Lightsaber Duel *7256 Jedi Starfighter and Vulture Droid *7283 Ultimate Space Battle *7660 Naboo N-1 Starfighter with Vulture Droid *7669 Anakin's Jedi Starfighter *7675 AT-TE Walker *7680 The Twilight *7931 T-6 Jedi Shuttle *7957 Sith Nightspeeder *8037 Anakin's Y-wing Starfighter *8085 Freeco Speeder *8098 Clone Turbo Tank *9515 Malevolence *7962 Anakin Skywalker and Sebulba's Podracers *7877 Naboo Starfighter *9494 Anakin's Jedi Interceptor *9526 Palpatine's Arrest *75021 Republic Gunship *75038 Jedi Interceptor *75046 Coruscant Police Gunship] *75087 Anakin's Custom Jedi Starfighter *75092 Naboo Starfighter *75096 Sith Infiltrator *853037 Star Wars Magnet Set *852551 Magnet Set Darth Maul 2009 Notes * Category:Characters Category:1999 Category:2002 Category:2005 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Episode I: The Phantom Menace Category:Episode II: Attack of the Clones Category:Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Category:LEGO Star Wars. The Video Game Category:LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga Category:LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Category:LEGO Star Wars. The Force Awakens Category:Jedi Category:The Clone Wars